


West Wind (Won't You Fill My Heart?)

by dashirun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashirun/pseuds/dashirun
Summary: When kingdoms fall and death comes calling, who stays by your side?





	West Wind (Won't You Fill My Heart?)

**Author's Note:**

> in which the Wind Fairy Doyoung is the prince and future king and the Earth Fairy Jaehyun is his knight

Wherever you were  
If I could hear you,  
I would run to you without second thoughts  
Back then, back then

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZItyr1SNjU)

Jaehyun couldn’t help but remember the night when Doyoung told him of the tides.

There were many parts of Doyoung he carried within him, in his memories and his veins, like the way his touch felt cool yet burning. The way his eyes changed color quicker than the clouds turned gray before rain and the way he told all his jokes with a cruel bite. The way he could quell a storm with a flick of his wrist and could send a warm breeze into Jaehyun’s heart the same way. 

But he remembered the night of the tides most of all.

“See how the waves don’t reach the conduits along the outer wall?” Doyoung had asked, frowning. Jaehyun’s eyes had panned to the limestone blocks, had seen the line of past tides hovering above the low waves. 

“The tide is out,” he had replied. He recalled the way Doyoung had sighed, like Jaehyun had taken that very limestone in his hands and placed the heavy burden of it onto the prince’s shoulders. 

“Clever one,” Doyoung had laughed in that teasing way he had, placing his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “No, I do not believe we are in low tide. The tides are changing altogether”

“Changing, Your Highness?” Jaehyun had said, then laughed at the way Doyoung flinched at his title. He had never liked that about growing up, seeing Jaehyun take to his knighthood so completely even when they were alone. 

“Always the formality,” Doyoung had chided. “When we were children, you wouldn’t even call my hyung.”

“We were only children then.”

Doyoung’s hand had risen higher then, fingers running along the nape of Jaehyun’s neck. “And what are we now?”

Jaehyun felt as if Doyoung’s fingers had branded him that night, the way his eyes had softened as they locked gazes, the strings he had tied between them. He remembered blushing, remembered looking away with a laugh. He remembered Doyoung’s next question and the answers they shared more than most moments in his life.

“Won’t you tell me your true name, Jaehyun-ah?” Doyoung had asked suddenly. 

“M-my true name?” Had he not been blushing before, he was certain to have flushed pink then. “Sire, that seems a question for your future Princess. I serve as your knight, as always.”

It was not that they hadn't acknowledged it before, the way they sparked, the way they felt drawn to each other. They knew of it from childhood, the pull between them and the willingness to serve the other's every whim. When the time had come for Jaehyun to take his place as Doyoung's knight and future hand of the future king, he had pledged to protect and serve with his life unhesitatingly. But he had also taken that moment to mean Doyoung's heart would be saved for someone... more suited to his title.

“Business as usual with you, then?” Doyoung had scoffed. Then, more softly, “I can choose who the question is for, Jaehyun. I haven’t any interest in brides and heirs. I want to share my name with you.”

Jaehyun had only stared at first.

To Jaehyun, Doyoung had always been like the night sky come down to earth. Ink black hair turned navy in the sunlight, eyes like nimbus clouds and ice cold skin, as if every storm lived in him. Always shining like the first evening star, always soft around the edges like a summer breeze. Just then, he had looked like lightning, had felt like it too by the way he made Jaehyun’s blood pulse in his ears.

“Why must we exchange names now?” Jaehyun had asked, after staring could no longer suffice. “If you would have me… share it with me in the altar room as we imagined years ago.”

Doyoung’s eyes had fallen then. “I want to… but…”

“But what?”

“But the tides are changing,” he had said. He had said nothing more and Jaehyun had bowed his head, promised to consult the Ocean Fae about the sea levels in the bay, and taken his leave.

Jaehyun remembered the night of the tides now, and the promise in Doyoung’s eyes, as shouts rang out above them and the very foundation of the palace hills shook below.

His eyes locked with Doyoung’s and he could feel the weight of their world shifting and shaking in the depths of his gaze.

“Won’t you tell me your name, Jaehyun-ah?” he asked.

“Not like this,” Jaehyun pleaded.

“If we are to die here tonight-“

“’Til my dying breath, I would not let you die,” Jaehyun interrupted.

“Then if we are to fight here tonight, let us grant each other this at least,” Doyoung finished. Jaehyun sighed, kneeling down before his prince, meeting his gaze once more from below.

Firelight casted an orange glow on Doyoung’s skin, out of place against his pallor and the light blue of his robes. The Prince of the West Wind was never meant to be here, surrounded by the stifling earth of the castle caverns. In that wash of sienna, with the scent of clay clouding their heads, he looked almost like a descendant of the Earthen Fae, like a king of old come back to his palace. His dark eyes seemed to be replaying those old stories like they were memories of his own, irises softening to a pale gray as his mind flitted somewhere far away.

“You should have been the prince and I the knight,” he said suddenly. There was no ire in his voice, nor his usual biting laughter. Jaehyun could see his eyes storming then, dark navy rushing back as he returned to the present. “Should the Earthen Fae not have fallen… all those years ago.”

Somewhere above, the battalion rushed again for the palace doors. Jaehyun waited for the cascading dust to settle once more before he replied. 

“My liege… I could not be a prince such as you,” he said, his tone careful as he dug his knee further into the soil. His fingers twitched towards the broadsword at his waist as the sound of the battering ram hammering at the doors above echoed again. “And a prince you shall stay so long as my head stays sewed onto my shoulders. We must leave this place - _Now_.”

“Jaehyun-ah,” Doyoung whispered, dropping down to Jaehyun’s level, meeting his gaze with those darkened eyes. “The Fae of the Winds will fall again to the Fae of the Earth, yet you do not go to join your brothers above.”

“They are no brothers of mine,” Jaehyun answered. “And my place is by my prince, as it has been since birth.”

“I have released you from your knighthood,” Doyoung moaned. He skimmed his hand against Jaehyun’s throat gently as a seaside breeze. “They will have your head if you continue to defend me.”

Jaehyun reached for the fingers still resting against his throat, taking Doyoung’s hand into his own. He felt it’s tremors and the way they still felt like ice even after they had run down all those stairs as the raid ensued. “Let them have it.”

“Don’t be a fool,” Doyoung said.

“I am always a fool for you,” Jaehyun said, and laughter bubbled to his throat as Doyoung winced, unbidden but sweet as perfumed air. “I am a fool for you and all your ice and your wisdom and your night-blue eyes. And I am your knight and I will see you to your freedom and returned to your throne. And if I cannot, then I will die trying.”

Doyoung breathed out, eyes closing and fingers clasping Jaehyun’s tightly. “I won’t watch you die. I cannot.”

“Then, my liege, we must live.” 

Doyoung sighed, pulling his hand away only to run both hands through the dark locks of hair curling near Jaehyun’s forehead instead. Doyoung let his palms rest there, pitching forward to place a kiss on Jaehyun’s temple. He pulled back, eyes bright and shining like sapphires. “Then let us live.” Then, with lips pressed against the shell of Jaehyun’s ear, he whispered his name. 

Jaehyun pulled away as he mouthed the name back. “Kim Dongyoung,” he whispered. Doyoung nodded once, a rare shyness passing over his face. “The King got creative with your Fae name then,” Jaehyun laughed. Doyoung’s eyes narrowed as he flicked Jaehyun’s forehead.

“No one ever said the names had to be very different,” Doyoung scoffed. Jaehyun laughed again, then flinched as a great crash sounded beyond the palace walls. Doyoung’s eyes sobered, his hands grasping Jaehyun’s once more. 

Jaehyun closed the space between them. His arms enveloped Doyoung’s waist, nose skimming against the angled tip of Doyoung’s ear before he whispered, “Jung Yoonoh.” 

Doyoung shivered in his embrace as he repeated his name. “Jung Yoonoh,” he said, his lips gently pressing against Jaehyun’s, brief but tender. He stood, pulling Jaehyun with him, and moved them towards the tunnel snaking out of their hidden cavern. “Then, Jung Yoonoh, knight to the west winds, knight of my heart… let us live.”

Jaehyun smiled, tightening his grasp on Doyoung’s hand.

With one last look cast up towards their palace, with hands clasped and swords at their sides, they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> not really proof read or beta'd so apologies for mistakes/paragraph inconsistencies
> 
> also I would write this as a full fic but I think we all know by now how good I am at finishing/updating things so have this drabble instead
> 
> as for where this au came from, ari made me do it,


End file.
